


Sunshine and Sex

by MxDrama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxDrama/pseuds/MxDrama
Summary: The best way to start the day is to an orgasm.





	Sunshine and Sex

Hinata had always woken easily in the morning, usually with the early rising sun. When she’d been younger it had been a blessing, allowing her to slide out of the house before anyone else was awake. Now, it meant she got to watch as the breeze from the open window made wisps of Sakura’s hair float across her face.

She didn’t spend every morning watching her wife, but last night Sakura’s nightmares had been worse than usual. Now her face was smooth and unlined, but also rather empty. Without the intensity and intelligence in her face, it looked almost foreign. Still beautiful though.

Slowly, quietly, Hinata rolls up the scroll she had been trying to read and sets it on the side table. She slides down into the bed, glancing at the sun to estimate the time. Sakura would need to start waking up soon. Turning towards Sakura she places a hand on her wife’s thigh and feels the raised scar for the poisoned kunai from a Kiri nin several months ago.

Hinata smiles at the reminder of how strong Sakura is, and slowly moves her hand up to Sakura’s hip. Sakura’s breathing increases as Hinata gently pushes on Sakura’s hip so she’s laying flat on her back. The cool morning air makes sliding her shoulder under the warm covers all the nicer. Hinata does feel a bit bad for the way the duvet falls down Sakura’s stomach, but she’s also unwilling to be stuck breathing dead air underneath it.

Careful adjustment moves Sakura’s legs apart, Hinata maneuvers herself between them.

“Good morning,” Sakura says, blinking a few times at the sun streaming into their room. Sometimes Hinata leaves the curtains closed after she wakes up, but they both had the morning off so she figured they’d be in bed for a while and would enjoy the light.

“Good morning, dear,” Hinata says, resting on her elbows and lifting Sakura’s hips to her mouth. Sakura’s thighs are thick and muscled, pale and scarred, and so, so beautiful. Warm against Hinata’s arms and distracting her from the centerpiece. She licks Sakura’s leg, nibbles at the soft skin and feels a rush run through her.

“Oh my god,” Sakura says, jerking ever so slightly.

“So beautiful,” Hinata murmurs, “so strong,” she licks a trail from the rosy marks on Sakura thigh to the lips of her cunt and savours the gasp Sakura lets out. “So smart.” She licks the length of Sakura up to her clit as Sakura jerks upwards once more.

Sakura’s hands grasp at Hinata’s head, fingers weaving through her hair. Slow, long laps at Sakura makes the whole area wet.

Hinata sticks her head up so Sakura can see her clearly then takes sticks two of her fingers into her mouth and slicks them up while Sakura watches with rapt attention. Carefully she slides a finger into Sakura’s cunt, leaning forward so her breasts are pressed against Sakura’s lower stomach and start to lick Sakura’s chest. Sakura’s hands slide out of Hinata’s hair, instead gripping the edge of the mattress on one side, and Hinata’s hip on the other.

Slowly, Hinata slides a finger in and out of Sakura as breathing speeds up into panting. A flush is rising in Sakura, and Hinata can feel the glow of pleasure in her chest. She loves the aborted moans and whines that Sakura provides and the rentrained jerk of her frame as Sakura does her best not to throw Hinata off.

Once both of Sakura’s nipples are stiff peaks, shining with spit, Hinata lowers herself again. Sakura has been prepared enough now for the main event.

Two fingers go into Sakura and Hinata starts licking at her clit with dedication. One of Sakura’s hands returns to her head, pushing and pulling, gripping her hair just a touch too hard. Just how Hinata likes it.

“Hina- ah ah- Hinata!” Sakura says, her voice pleading at the overwhelming pleasure. Hinata curls her fingers slightly, slippery with Sakura’s natural lubrication and spit. Sakura’s hooded clit is pink and stiff and almost literally dripping wet now.

Sakura starts on a litany of pleas for satisfaction and the constant twitching of her body lets Hinata know just before Sakura cums with an exceptionally loud moan. She keeps at her kitten licks of Sakura’s clit and movement of her fingers as Sakura tightens around her.

Slowly Sakura quiets, starting to pull away from Hinata - always overly sensitive after cumming - so Hinata moves back to gently kissing and sucking at Sakura’s thigh.

“Mine,” Hinata murmurs against the shrapnel scars on Sakura’s thigh.

“Yours,” Sakura agrees and Hinata starts on making some hickeys that only the two of them will ever see.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut for comments is appreciated


End file.
